<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturday Rain by misakoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284404">Saturday Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko'>misakoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles, they are so dang cute!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masuki and Rokka dedicate their Saturday afternoon to a movie marathon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saturday Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not 100% sure if i like this or not but i AM 100% sure that i'd die for these two and i love writing them :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saturday’s were the perfect day for Masuki and Rokka to be together; no band practice (not that they didn’t enjoy it, of course), usually no work, and obviously no school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Due to not being occupied with their usual activities, Saturday had become a day of cuddles, naps, movies and kisses for the couple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On this particular weekend, it had been extremely rainy, which of course called for an all-day movie marathon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rokka sat in her girlfriend’s lap, shuffling through the collection of movies. “What do you want to watch, Masuki-san?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masuki, wrapping her arms around Rokka’s waist, observed the collection of movies. “Hmm. It’s up to you, honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rokka turned around in her lap and grumbled at Masuki. “That’s not very helpful!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Masuki giggled at the angry, but small girl in her lap. “You’re too cute.” Rokka blushed, pushing herself off Masuki’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what?” Rokka turned her attention back to the pile of movies, and Masuki let out a curious hum. “Usually we just watch whatever is on, but we’ve never actually discussed our favorite movies and genres!”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah, I don’t really have a preference. I prefer to read manga, and any movie is fine if I’m with you.” Masuki shrugged, causing her girlfriend to be flustered again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well, if that’s the case,” Rokka grabbed a handful of movie cases from the pile. “Let’s binge these!” In her hands she held several different horror movies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you like horror?” Masuki was dumbfounded, she never expected the frail younger girl to be a horror fan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my absolute favorite genre. I’ve seen almost every horror movie I can think of!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Masuki chucked, and pinched her girlfriend’s cheeks. “But…  you’re so cute…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean I can’t watch horror movies, you jerk!” Rokka pounded her fists on Masuki’s shoulder lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I get it. I’m just surprised, you don’t strike me as the type to like horror…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t strike </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the type to read magic girl manga.” Rokka retorted smugly to Masuki, finally causing her to blush lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you have a point… let’s just watch the stupid movie.” Rokka popped the disc in the player, and they set up blankets, pillows and snacks for their movie marathon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rokka grabbed Masuki’s arm excitedly. “This is the best part, Masuki-san, watch!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Masuki stared nervously at the screen, anticipating a horrendous jumpscare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds later, a ghostly figure appeared on the screen, letting out a loud noise. However, the screech Masuki let out was even louder. She hugged Rokka furiously, digging her head into her girlfriend’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Masuki-san!” Rokka giggled, pausing the movie to check on her girlfriend. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Masuki was breathing heavily, her heart beating rapidly. “Rokka…what the hell was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rokka broke into a full on chortle, hugging her girlfriend tightly. “I didn’t know you were so scared of horror movies, Masuki-san! You should’ve told me, I wouldn’t have made you watch it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a while since I’ve watched one, I thought maybe they didn’t freak me out so much anymore…” Masuki muttered into Rokka’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha, well we don’t have to watch anymore,” Rokka giggled. “Even though we still had four more in the series…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-we can still watch them, I’ll be okay…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Masuki-san. I promise you won’t make it through all the movies if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>scares you.” Masuki glared at her girlfriend, causing the latter to giggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus, this rain is making me sleepy, and I’d rather just take a nap with you if that’s alright…” Rokka suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Masuki pulled her girlfriend on top of her, wrapping her in a bear hug. Rokka watched as the older girl drifted off into sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She listened to the gentle rain outside, and Masuki’s heartbeat right by her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if her scary, delinquent- looking girlfriend was a total dork, Rokka wouldn’t want her any other way. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>masuki: *looks like she could beat someone up*<br/>also masuki: *literally could not even step on a bug*<br/>i love her so much she is so......babey<br/>hope you enjoyed! comments &amp; kudos are appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>